En el olvido
by Ladybug miau
Summary: los compañeros eran inseparables, mas si era un demonio perro que sobreprotegia a su compañera,que pasaría si era alejada de su compañero a la fuerza
1. prologo

**Prologo**

su respiración era agitada,sus piernas, llenas de sangre apenas podían mantenerla en pie, pero eso no importaba ,por que ella tenia que encontrarlo,no paro de correr entre el lúgubre y obscuro bosque apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se abría ante ella y que a pesar de todo el dolor que sentia ,sus pensamientos solo giraban alrededor del hombre de ojos dorado pelo color plata y ropajes rojos que cautivó su corazón, y es que nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo y mucho menos en una pelea y si a eso le sumabas que eran compañeros eran prácticamente inseparables, su mente solo podía pensar en el ,y eso hacia que le mostrara recuerdos de ellos dos juntos , un fuere estruendo la despierto de su ensoñacion, pero fue demasiado tarde, por que lo ultimo que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza ,y antes de sucumbir a la obscuridad solo pudo musitar

- _inuyasha_


	2. aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

**Hola mis queridas amigas de fanfiction primero que nada quisiera agradecer a estas chicas que apoyaron mi otra historia** ** _mi griego favorito_** **:Elena 79,Andrea Taishito, Anglica y aky9110 gracias por comentar y espero que esta historia también les guste y no se preocupen,mañana subiré otro capitulo a** ** _mi griego favorito._** **a y respecto a CONEJA gracias por tu critica la tomare en cuenta, aky9110 no te preocupes,yo lo reeleo siempre mis historias, pero intentare ponerle mas atención a las cosas que escribo gracias y...comenzamos:)**

 **DECLAIMER:Los personajes de inuyasha no son míos,pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo 1**

Inhalo el aire loco de desesperación, buscando como loco su dulce olor a flores de sakuras, ¿donde se había metido ahora?,ese mismo día, habían hablado de que ella no se debía meter en las peleas,y no lo hizo, pero ese monstruo los había sorprendido en el campo de flores que a kagome le había gustado tanto. y es que el no era capaz de negarle nada a su demonio al parecer no le gusto que parara de buscar,por que gruño enojado

 **-Vamos híbrido,necesito voler a ver a mi perra**

 **-** ya voy estupido,¿crees que no estoy preocupo por ella?,por si no lo sabes ella también es MI compañera-el demonio gruño enojado ante esa respuesta

 **-tu la descuidaste híbrido de déjame salir,yo la buscare**

-encuentrala antes de que se haga daño

 **-por supuesto híbrido**

y en tan solo unos segundos se escucho en todo el bosque el rugido de una bestia en busca de su compañera

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Desperto con la respiración agitada y un incesante dolor en la cabeza,abrio sus ojos azules con lentitud,tratando con dificultad de adaptarse a la luz, una vez que su visión fue normal,lo primero que vio fue el techo de una cabaña,trato de sentarse,pero un agudo dolor en el brazo se lo impidió

-no deberías esforzarte,después de todo,te rompiste el brazo-miro su brazo instantáneamente tratando de descubrir que era a lo que se refería la voz,lo que descubrió la sorprendió mucho,después de todo su compañero era demasiado sobreprotector con ella ¿por que no la había curado aun?

-¿como te llamas?

-kagome-musito con voz rasposa

-¿recuerdas quien eres?-ella solo asintió

-bien kagome ,mucho gusto yo soy kikyo,sacerdotisa de esta aldea y esta es mi hermana kaede-detras de ella salió una niña con un kimono con flores de sakura estampadas en el mismo

-que bonita eres, kagome-san

-gracias-es lo unico que pudo responder,después de todo su compañero le prohibía hablar con extraños

-pero que es lo que tienes en el cuello-ella inmediatamente reacciono,sabia que las sacerdotisas podían ser muy malas,una vez ella y su compañero paseaban cerca de una aldea y lo único que pudieron ver después de unos segundos fue una flecha incrustada en el hombro de su compañero,después de eso ella solo atino a tomar una daga escondida en su kimono y lanzarsela a la sacerdotisa, por supuesto que la daga se incrusto en la pierna de la sacerdotisa e inuyasha la cargo en su espalda para después correr hacia la profundidad del bosque,después de eso la regaño severamente por lanzarle el cuchillo diciendo que se pudo haber cortado con la daga

-no es nada-unos segundos depuse de eso se escucho un rugido,como el de una sonido solo pudo poner mas nerviosa a la ojiazul

-es un youkai,no te muevas de aquí ,se ponen sensibles en esta época del año-ordeno la sacerdotisa tomando su arco y flechas

-¿por que?-por supuesto que sabia,pero tenia que ganar tiempo

-se ponen sensibles cuando otro macho se acerca a su compañera,ya de por si es difícil controlarlos en días normales,en época de apareamiento es mas que difícil poder mantenerlos a raya

-¿controlarlos?

-me refiero a que atacan la aldea por necesidad de sangre o por que se les hace riesgoso para su compañera-era cierto ,des pues de que inuyasha la tomara como su compañera quizo ir a destruir la aldea,y ahora con mas razón la querra destruir,por que su compañera estaba aquí ,deserto de su ensoñacion all volver a escuchar el mismo rugido pero esta vez con su nombre.

-oyeron eso,acaso dijo...¿kame?-dijo kaede

-debe ser el nombre de su compañera kaede,no le hagas caso voy de inmediato,a por cierto háblale a miroku y sango,ya sabes ,los viajeros que llegaron ayer-al terminar de decir esas palabras salir con dirección de la que provenía el rugido

-tengo que hacer algo-musito con nervios e impotencia

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **-volvere a preguntar,¿donde esta mi perra?-preguno con voz sadica**

-no se a que te refieres -escupio sangre-aquí no hay ninguna compañera de youkai

 **-no mientas, huelo todo su exquisito aroma en ti,ahora te lo diré con otras palabras,donde esta kagome**

-¿kagome?

 **-asi se llama mi compañera,ahora...devuelvemela-** grito levantándole la mano tratándola de golpear

-ALTO!...

 **-PRINCESSA-** inuyasha imediatamente se acerco a kagme abrazandola contra su pecho- **¿estas bien compañera, ¿no te hicieron daño?**

-si inuyasha,mejor vámonos a casa

 **-esta bien,vámonos-** la subió a su espalda con la delicadeza que poseía su especie por sus compañeras

 **-** adios kikyo,espero que tus heridas sanen-dicho esto se perdieron en el bosque

-no te preocupes kagome te rescatare de ese monstruo,aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **hola chicas espero que les haya gustado,dejen reviews**

 **nos leemos luego**

 **con cariño**

 **guerrera atena**


	3. El plan

**Hola desde hace como un año que no actualizo pero meno**

 **esta es una de las historias de las que mas les tengo cariño y me dolió un poco cuando deje de escribirla así que voy a tratar de subir mas seguido he ir publicando mas historias y es que tengo muchas historias por desarrollar pero primero tengo que terminar las que tengo pendientes.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-¿Usted esta loca?.

El monje Miroku en todos sus años de experiencia jamas había escuchado de una sacerdotisa lo suficientemente demente para querer secuestrar a la compañera de algún demonio.

-sera facil quitársela, es solo un medio demonio- La sacerdotisa parecía bastante confiada en su plan, pero Miroku no estaba muy seguro acerca de quitarle una compañera a un demonio. Tal vez si fuera un objeto lo que tuvieran que recuperar el se sentiría un poco mas confiado pero cuando se trataba de compañeras de youkai el no se entrometia.

-si aceptara ¿Quien mas iría con nosotros? -Si alguien lo suficientemente entrenado los acompañaba entonces el no tendría inconvenientes.

-La exterminadora Sango se ofreció a acompañarnos- Miroku sabia perfectamente quien era Sango, había escuchado que ademas de poderosa era una mujer realmente preciosa. Sonrío con su lívido al máximo.?

-entonces estaré realmente encantado de acompañarlas. pero a todo esto...-la sacerdotisa levanto una ceja y su mirada fría se fijo en el- ¿Por que tanto empeño en tomar a la compañera de un Youkai?.

-Ella es una sacerdotisa que guarda un gran poder dentro de si- dicho es la sacerdotisa Kikyo se levanto con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir y sin dirigirle la mirada hablo con una voz firme- nos vemos en la mañana para partir.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- **ya te había dicho que si te encontrabas con una sacerdotisa huyeras-** el demonio parecía realmente enojado con ella, pero no se sentía para nada intimidada, su compañero que podría parecerle brutal a cualquiera a ella no le provocaba nada de miedo.

-no me sucedió nada Inuyasha- después de que Inuyasha corriera hasta su territorio y comenzara a gritarle por su acción "imprudente" ella simplemente se había acostado en su suave cama de plumas de ganso, su suegra había venido a ver como estaba y el hermano de su compañero, Sesshomaru también la había ido a ver, claro todo con el pretexto de que no podía dormir por sus gritos.

 **\- kagome si te digo esto es por que tu significas mucho para mi-** El demonio de inuyasha se preparo mentalmente para los gritos que iban a venir después de darle un ultimátum - **ya no me vas a acompañar a las exploraciones**

-Tu no puedes hacerme esto Inuyasha!

 **-si que puedo hacerlo Kagome, soy tu compañero y no voy a permitir que sigas poniéndote en peligro.**

-Tu te vas por días Inuyasha y no podemos estar separados tanto tiempo, lo sabes-ella tenia un punto,el vinculo que ellos tenían era tan fuerte que si se separaban mas de unos cuantos días sus cuerpos comenzaban a causarles dolores fuertes.

 **-hablare con mi padre para hacerle saber que alguien va a tener que remplazarme-** Kagame sonrío y asintió

-Nuestro bebe y yo te amamos demasiado-Inuyasha sonrío y su modo demoniaco comenzó a desaparecer

-y yo te amo a ti y a nuestro cachorro

pero ellos no sabían lo que el destino les tenia preparado

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Y taraaaaaaaa**

 **aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustadooooooooo**


End file.
